


hey, kazuichi

by ambiguous_apollo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: BUBBLEGUM ROCK, I know this ship is mostly dead but I still love it, Kuwata Leon Centric, M/M, low-key a songfic???, nondespair au, ultimate musician Leon Kuwata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_apollo/pseuds/ambiguous_apollo
Summary: A thousand miles seems pretty farBut they've got planes and trains and carsI'd walk to you if I had no other wayOur friends would all make fun of usAnd we'd just laugh along because we'd knowThat none of them have felt this wayDelilah, I can promise youThat by the time that we get throughThe world will never ever be the sameAnd you're to blame
Relationships: Kuwata Leon & Soda Kazuichi, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	hey, kazuichi

Shit.

That was the only word Leon Kuwata could even think of using when describing the current state of his studio apartment. Crumpled papers strewn across the floor like floor tiles, paper plates in various locations where paper plates shouldn't be, dirty laundry in a pile next to his bed like a fallen blanket.

Leon Kuwata's apartment was complete and utter shit. But did he care? No. Why? Because his mental state at the moment matched his apartment perfectly.

"Yeah?" He asks with a laugh. He is sitting at his desk, head resting on his hand, looking at his laptop. Or, more accurately, the boy _on_ the laptop.

Kazuichi Souda. His best friend. His boyfriend. He laughs, most likely at some story he just finished telling Leon. "Mhm! The work is hard, but it's best to get my certification before leaving the country. I'm pretty sure it's harder here, so that'll give me a leg-up if I need to get re-certified."

Leon sighs. "Do you really need a certification? You're the Ultimate Mechanic!"

"Yeah, but that'll only carry weight in Japan," Kazuichi replies. "Does anyone in America even know you graduated from Hope's Peak?"

Leon shakes his head. "Haven't asked anyone, though. Why tell people I'm the Ultimate Baseball Star when I'm trying to write music?"

The pink-haired mechanic nods slowly. "Fair enough. But--" then his eyes widen. "Shit."

That word again. The word that has become so familiar to Leon but still seems content with ripping him apart. "What?"

"I've got a project due tomorrow that I haven't started," Kazuichi sighs. "I should probably go so I don't get distracted…"

Leon sighs once again. He knows Kazuichi didn't want to leave, he could see it in his faux pink eyes, his body language. He knew that his boyfriend had school, and he needed to finish that before they can reunite. "Okay," he gives him a smile. "Love you, Kaz."

Kazuichi looks up from his slight panic, then smiles back, momentarily calm. "Love you too, Leon." Then, after a second, the call ends.

Leon takes a deep breath and closes his laptop, leaving his desk lamp to illuminate the entire apartment by itself. For a few seconds, he simply sits there. Was leaving really a good idea?

It wasn't the first time that question had come up in his mind. After graduating from Hope's Peak Academy, he decided to go to America; the music industry for a punk artist was better there than in Japan, and it seemed like a good idea. Kazuichi, on the other hand, decided to go to trade school to get formally certified. Leon respected that, he really did, but part of him wishes they could've made the big move together. There are trade schools here, right?

Which brought him back to that savory word.

"Shit…"

He gets up and goes to his bed, turning on the cheap lamp and grabbing his guitar. Acoustic. A far cry from his aesthetic, but he saw it at a thrift store and next thing he knew, he was home, buying new strings for it.

_D. F minor._

_B minor. G. A._

If someone had asked Leon what exactly he was trying to do at the moment, he'd honestly have no answer. He was playing guitar, yes, but something this simple didn't explain the pain in his chest or the tears threatening to fall.

_Hey, Kazuichi_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

He didn't even know where these words came from. It had simply came into existence without thought. Like a smile. A misspoken word. An "I love you."

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

At this point, Leon didn't care if those dreaded tears fell on his shirt, or his guitar. The guitar's melody had taken his voice and the two did a waltz; a beautiful dance across the room. So powerful, yet so gentle, it can bring anyone to tears; even the person creating it.

After he was done, he sat there, hands motionless on his guitar in the dimly lit room, undisturbed tears on his cheeks. Part of him thought to write down all he sang; even if it didn't see the light of day. So he did.

For several years, the song had sat in a tiny notebook in various different sock drawers. It wasn't until a certain day that it finally saw the light of day.

But Leon knew he didn't need it. That melody, the one that danced across a small, dark apartment in Los Angeles, never left his mind.

Just like the boy it was about.


End file.
